The invention relates to a device for automatically feeding calves with a mixing container for mixing a liquid food product and a teat, which is connected with the mixing container via a connection line.
Such a device, which should enable a simultaneous feeding of several calves, became known from the publication DE 10 2008 050 715 A1. For this, the known device has several extraction points, each with one teat. A suction detection device is assigned to each teat. If an animal sucks on a teat, a hose pump integrated into a connection line between teat and mixing container is activated, whereby the sucking of the calves should be facilitated. Alternatively, the hose pump can be started manually by means of a push-button device in order to supply a food product to train the calves.
A device for automatically feeding calves with a connection line, which connects a mixing container with a teat, became known from the publication DE 198 50 536 A1. A branch line branches off from the connection line, in which a pump is arranged. By means of the pump, long connection lines in particular can be filled with liquid food product without a calf needing to suck the liquid through the entire connection line. Moreover, the connection line can be emptied by means of the pump or rinsed with a cleaning fluid. The operating direction of the pump should be reversible in order to press liquid food product into the teat to train young calves, so that the young calf is encouraged to drink or respectively suck due to the dripping of the food product.